goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Do Pretty Cures Dream of Magic Sheep?
W.I.P. Do Pretty Cures Dream of Magic Sheep? is a video featuring the main characters from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. This video is a remake of a grounded video Sarah West made on October 23, 2015. Summary Iona is having trouble sleeping at night because she keeps having nightmares, but she doesn't know where those nightmares are coming from. When she learns that her friends are having nightmares as well, the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure girls must hunt down a magical force that turns dreams into nightmares. Characters Main Characters *Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune Voice Cast *Julie as Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely *Princess as Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Kayla as Yuko Omori/Cure Honey *Belle as Iona Hikawa/Cure Fortune Transcript Prologue (The video opens with a shot of Iona's bedroom. The camera pans over to Iona, who is sleeping in bed. In her sleep, she mumbles Cure Fortune's introductory speech) Iona: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky...I am Cure Fortune... (The scene transitions to the dream Iona is having. In her dream, she has just transformed into Cure Fortune and is standing bravely in a barren desert wasteland, but for some reason, none of the other members of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure are with her) Cure Fortune: That's weird. None of my teammates are with me. Oh, well. I guess I'm on my own. (Suddenly, she hears voices crying for help. She looks up and sees Admiral Razorbeard's Prison Ship in the sky. She takes out a spyglass to get a better look, and sees some of the mascots from different Pretty Cure franchises trapped in cages) Ribbon: Help-desu wa! Sharuru: Help-sharu! Candy: Get us out of here-kuru! Cure Fortune: Oh no! The Pretty Cure mascots have been kidnapped by Admiral Razorbeard and his robot pirate crew! I have to go save them! (Cure Fortune runs as fast as she can to catch up with the ship. As she gets closer to the ship, she does a few acrobatic flips before jumping high enough to reach the Prison Ship. As she goes in, she quietly sneaks past the pirates, so they won't notice her) Cure Fortune: Don't worry, Ribbon. I'm coming to save you and your friends. (Just as she's about to find the mascots, she is stopped by a few robot pirates) Robot Pirate #1: Stop right there! Where do you think you're going? Cure Fortune: I have to free my team's fairy companions and their friends. They need my help, and none of you evil robot pirates are going to stop me. Robot Pirate #2: You can't save them now. Once we make them our slaves, they will no longer have to work for you foolish girls. They will work for us until the end of the universe. Cure Fortune: Not on my watch! Are you pirates ready to dance? Robot Pirate #1: Huh? (Without warning, Cure Fortune begins to unleash one of her attacks. She uses Pine Arabian's PreCards and presses the red, orange and green keys in the Fortune Piano) Cure Fortune: Pretty Cure Sparkling Star Symphony! Pine Arabian! (Cure Fortune transforms into her Pine Arabian form) Cure Fortune: Pretty Cure Oriental Dream! (Cure Fortune starts dancing and beats and shakes her Fortune Tambourine. In the end, she strikes a final pose and beats the tambourine, and the Robot Pirates around her fall down sleeping. As this happens, she turns back into her default form) Cure Fortune: That'll save me some time. Now I gotta find the mascots! (Cure Fortune heads for the chamber of cells to look for the mascots. Suddenly, she sees the cell where all the mascots are trapped in) Cure Fortune: Don't worry, guys! I'm here to free you all! Ribbon: No, Iona, run away-desu wa! It's too late to save us now! Glasan: Razorbeard is coming for you, and he's got the Grolgoth with him! Cure Fortune: Please don't panic. I'll take care of Razorbeard. Everyone stay calm and prepare for impact when I attack him. (Suddenly, she hears a voice from behind her) Voice: What's going on? Why are you talking to some of my prisoners? (Cure Fortune turns her head to see Razorbeard standing in front of her, with the Grolgoth behind him) Cure Fortune: Razorbeard! How dare you do this to my team's fairy mascots? Why must you kidnap them and plan to turn them into your slaves? Razorbeard: That's none of your business, you purple-haired imbecile! Now get out of here or I will turn you into one of my slaves! Cure Fortune: Oh, really? We'll see about that. Ribbon: Iona! No! Glasan: Please don't do it! (But despite the mascots' pleads, Cure Fortune decides to unleash her Stardust Shoot attack on Razorbeard. She raises her left fist into the air and a purple light shines from her LovePreBrace) Cure Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! LovePreBrace! (Cure Fortune spins the dial on the bracelet and it glows) Cure Fortune: Pretty Cure, Stardust Shoot! (As she announces the attack, she taps her right hand on the bracelet and then does a rolling motion with her arms before raising them into the air. A giant pink-purple star appears above her head. She then brings the star to the front and spins around a couple of times before forcefully punching the star towards the target. The star hits the target, which begins to levitate with the star behind it) Cure Fortune: Stars, return to the heavens! (Her bracelet glows again and the scene is covered in purple dust. But when the dust clears, Cure Fortune is surprised that Razorbeard wasn't effected by her attack) Cure Fortune: Huh? That's weird. Why didn't this LovePreBrace work? I should've been able to purify any villain with this thing. Razorbeard: Ha ha! You thought that attack would toss me off the ship, didn't you? Well, your powers aren't as strong as you thought they were. Since you have proven that you're so weak, I shall now have the Grolgoth crush you to a pulp! (The Grolgoth reaches for Cure Fortune and grabs her in a tight grip) Cure Fortune: W-what are you doing? Let me go! Razorbeard: It's too late to save this stupid fairies of yours. With the Grolgoth, I will torture you until the end of days. (The Grolgoth pulls Cure Fortune closer, much to the horror of the Pretty Cure mascots watching) Ribbon: No! Glasan: Cure Fortune! Cure Fortune: No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo! (Just then, the dream ends. Iona wakes up with a startled gasp. She catches her breath as she realizes it was just a bad dream) Iona: It...It was just a bad dream. Why is it that I'm having these bad dreams every night? They used to be good dreams where my team would fight evil and save the day together, but now I haven't had any good dreams at all. I don't know why, though. Chapter 1 (The next day, Iona is at school. Because she had a bad dream and didn't get enough rest because of it, she is unable to focus in class and almost falls asleep a few times. Megumi and the other girls notice this and decide to ask her what's wrong) Megumi: Hey, Iona, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself today. Iona: I'm just kind of tired. I couldn't sleep last night because I had a really scary nightmare. Hime: What was that nightmare like? Iona: Well, all the Pretty Cure fairies were being held captive aboard Admiral Razorbeard's Prison Ship, so I turned into Cure Fortune to save them, but as I got closer to the cell they were locked up in, Razorbeard saw me, so I tried to blast him away using my Stardust Shoot attack, but it didn't work, and then he summoned the Grolgoth and prepared to attack me. That's when I woke up. Yuko: Wow, that sounded like a horrible dream. Iona: Tell me about it. In fact, I've been having bad dreams almost every night, but I don't know where they're coming from or why I'm having them. Whatever made them happen, it's been causing me to get less sleep. That's why lately I don't have enough energy to do the things I normally like doing, like practicing martial arts with my grandfather at our family's dojo. Megumi: That's terrible. We're sorry to hear that, Iona. I've been having a few nightmares, too. Hime: So do I. Yuko: Me too. Iona: What? You girls have bad dreams at night as well? Megumi: Yeah, and it's no fun. Hime: It's probably a coincidence that all four of us aren't getting any good dreams lately. Yuko: It could be. Iona: Do any of you girls know where your nightmares are coming from? Megumi: I don't think so. Hime: Not really. Yuko: No, no. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Trivia *This video's title and plot are based on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?". Differences from the original video and the remake *In the original video, Iona's nightmare was caused by Fred Baconmaker, but in the remake, it was caused by a magical force created by Queen Mirage. *In the original video, Rayman and Timmy Brisby were the ones who got tortured by the Grolgoth, while Iona watched in horror, but in the remake, Cure Fortune is the one who gets tortured by the Grolgoth, while the fairies watch in horror. *In the original video, Iona starts crying when wakes up from her nightmare, but in the remake, she's just shocked and takes a few deep breaths. *In the original video, Iona tells Timmy Brisby about the nightmare she had when he comes into her bedroom after she wakes up, but in the remake, she tells the other Happiness Charge Pretty Cure girls about the nightmare she had while they're at school. Category:Videos Category:Longest Videos Category:Non Grounded Videos Category:Precure show Category:Remakes